


Growing Love

by KingJuuzou



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Izaya is a lovable asshole, Kids, M/M, Protective Shizuo, Shizaya - Freeform, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingJuuzou/pseuds/KingJuuzou
Summary: They hated each other since the first day they met in kindergarten but as they grew older, do they blossom into something more than enemies? ~ sucky summary but hopefully the story is a lot better!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to start another fanfiction that's not just a one-shot and I decided to do something less angsty because I defiantly need a break from that (I'll still do some angsty stories, just not in this story this will be a more hurt / comfort and lots a humor and fluff to go along with it.) anyways I have not edited this or anything so if you guys see any grammar mistakes / mess ups just let me know in the comments and I'll be sure to fix it. Anyways enjoy!

The first time they met, they were five years old starting their first day of Kindergarten, the teacher had sat the two together because it had been the only seats left open.

Shizuo was shy, scared even for his first day of school and he didn't want to leave his mother either but his mother had reassured him that it would be okay and that he'd soon learn to love school. So he decided to stop crying and give it a chance, because after all he didn't want to upset his mother.

Izaya was the complete opposite, he couldn't wait to start his first day at school because he was excited to see how the other kids were and to make friends obviously. Izaya was already a little shit, he loved causing trouble and seeing how others reacted when trouble was made. Happily he said bye to his mother and skipped into class ready for the school year to begin.

Little did Izaya know he was about to encounter one of the most interesting humans — no not human but monster.

Sitting down in the sit He was assigned to, he looked over to the other who had stuffy red eyes from crying and he was clenching to his backpack. "Hi I'm Orihara Izaya, nice to meet you!" Izaya said sticking out his hand for the other to shake.

Shizuo just stared at Izaya, hiding behind his backpack. "Heiwajima Shizuo." He sniffled just wanting to go back home to his mom, it was the first time he had ever been without her and he was scared and overwhelmed all in one.

"Why've you been crying hmm?"

"I-I haven't…. I'm a big boy and big boys don't cry…" Shizuo said defensively.

"Your eyes say different… They say you've been crying and the way you're hugging you backpack like a teddy bear says that you're defiantly not a big boy." Giggled Izaya.

"Am so!"

"Nuh-uh! Who told you that, your mommy? If so, she's a liar!" He teased already finding joy in messing with the other.

"Don't call her that! She is not!" Shizuo yelled not liking this kid already, this kid already made him want to smash his head in just for speaking ill of his mother.

"My mommy would never lie!" He shouted only for them to be interrupted by the teacher telling them to calm down because class was about to start.

"You're a mama's boy!" Izaya giggled only to make the other even more pissed off.

By the end of their first day at school, Shizuo already knew he didn't like Izaya. First because he insulted his mother, second he got him in trouble with the teacher, third he had stolen his favorite crayon as a joke and wouldn't give it back until the teacher had forced him, thirdly he had made his spill his milk all down his new outfit during lunch.

Izaya was a pest, something Shizuo defiantly could live without and when he got home he told his mother all about the stupid boy he had met at school today.

His mother just laughed it off and told her son that some people don't really know how to make friends and find it easier to tease as a way of saying they like you.

Shizuo just huffed and went up to his room to play in his room until dinner was ready, not ready to go back to school because he didn't want to see Izaya again.

* * *

 

The next day Shizuo had met a couple of friends by the name of Shinra and Kadota, they were nice, ate lunch with him and even played on the playground with him. The only problem was that they were friends with the jerk from yesterday, Shizuo tried to ignore that fault though because he really wanted friends because well, he had never had any friends before. So for the sake of keeping his friends he tried to get along with the other boy, but Izaya wasn't having any of that he liked causing to much trouble to let there be any peace.

He did anything he could to irk the others nerves, call him names, pick fights, mess with his lunch or school supplies, and even pranks that he had learned from his dad.

It had the whole class laughing at how Shizuo and Izaya bickered back and forth, the teacher had tried everything to get the two to get along but never actually succeeded because Izaya wouldn't let her, no way was she taking away his new favorite toy.

Shinra tried to help keep the peace between the two but he failed also, Kadota didn't care as long as the two didn't take it to far — which with them being only five years old, they never really did.

By the time they were in first grade, Shizuo was hoping he wouldn't be in the same class as Izaya but of course luck was never on his side, he was in the same class and even sitting beside him again. But good thing was, so was his friends so maybe this year would be better.

Izaya was more annoying than usual this year though, he had decided to start calling him by the nickname "Shizu-Chan" and it pissed Shizuo off more than anything. Every time Izaya used the stupid nickname, Shizuo tried his hardest not to bash the boys head in, because why couldn't Izaya just leave him alone? Better yet jump off a cliff somewhere and die?

"You know… my mom always tells me when someone picks on you, it means they like you!" Shizuo finally said one day at lunch, because Izaya had decided to switch his lunch with cat-litter.

"And you listen to everything your mama tells you?" Izaya commented back.

"As a matter a fact, I do and I think you secretly like me!" The first grader said, not really knowing what "like" really was, he was just saying what his mother told him.

"I don't like you… hate is more like it!" Izaya said getting closer to the other.

Shizuo's lip quivered just the slightest, he had never had anybody hate him before, he tried his best to be lovable and nice to everyone he meets and yet Izaya hated him? But why? What had he done wrong? If anything he should be the one hating Izaya, which he did — well he thought he did anyways.

"Well good because I hate you to! Why can't you just die already!" Shizuo huffed out, throwing down the bento that was still filled with cat-litter and stomped off from Izaya and his friends.

"Why'd you go and say that Izaya?" Shinra asked.

"Yeah… That wasn't very nice you know?" Kadota scolded making Izaya roll his eyes and stomp off on the other direction as well.

"What are we going to do with those two?" Shinra sighed.

"I don't know…" Kadota replied as he finished up his lunch with Shinra before heading back to class only to find Shizuo and Izaya missing.

"They're in big trouble if they end up skipping class…" Shinra said worryingly for his two friends.

* * *

 

Meanwhile Shizuo had found himself leaving the school because he just didn't feel like being there anymore, he was actually going to walk home because he didn't feel like socializing or even being outside today, he just wanted to be under his warm blankets watching television and not have to worry about the damn flea… Flea… yeah, that's what he was a flea… he'd have to use that more.

Sighing Shizuo was so close to his house only to realize he was being followed, turning around he was met with the one person he didn't want to see right now.

"So you're just going to skip school because I hurt your feelings?" Izaya taunted, he wanted a reaction out of Shizuo, a real reaction, one that showed him he was willing to fight back and not this wussy mamas boy that he was seeing.

"I'm not in the mood for you flea…" Shizuo grunted out. "I'm never in the mood for you really, I just wish you would learn to leave me alone."

"And what if I refuse to, hmm?"

"Then I don't know… what do you want from me?"

"I want you to fight back and stop listening to everything your mother tells you!" He said but when Shizuo just turned around and begun walking away, well that upset Izaya because he didn't like being ignored. He ran up behind the other and pushed him down toward the ground, "Don't walk away from me!" He yelled.

Shizuo had tears forming in his eyes and it wasn't your normal sadness ones, it was out of anger. He tried so hard being nice, he tried so hard for everyone to like him and yet Izaya just kept on and he didn't know how to stop it.

Shizuo's knees were bloody from scrapping against the asphalt, his hands were bleeding slightly as well he turned back to Izaya mind going blank from anger as he sent a punch across the others face. "I SAID…. LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed to the top of his lungs watching as Izaya flew to the ground. Only then Shizuo realized what he had truly done, "Izaya…. I-I'm sorry!" He yelled before taking off and sprinting in the other direction and not stopping till he got to his house.

Izaya laid there in shock yet amazement as he watched the other run away, his eyes just widening in aspiration because he had finally gotten his way, he had gotten the other to fight back, he had gotten his favorite human to fight. Rubbing his cheek as he stood up, he begun skipping back to his house because in all honest he didn't want to go back to class either; not without Shizu-Chan anyways.

* * *

 

From that day on, Izaya and Shizuo began to fight a whole lot more, Izaya usually being the one that starts it because he loved getting a reaction out of Shizuo more than anything.

When they were nine years old Shizuo had began to get strong, which led him in the hospital every time he went to pick up objects that were way to heavy for someone so little, but by the time they were ten he begun to get the hang of it and it was becoming easier to pick up heavy objects — even though he still ended up in the hospital most the time because of broken bones and injuries when he decides to pick up something beyond his normal heavy.

"Wow Shizu-Chan has become a monster!" Izaya would always giggle out during their fights. "He's not human anymore, he's a big monster!" Taunted the younger.

Which only pissed off Shizuo even more and it'd give him more motivation to kill him,

"SHIZUO HEIWAJIMA YOU PUT THAT CHAIR DOWN THIS INSTANT!" His teacher yelled at the blonde who had a chair high in the air ready to bash Izaya Orihara's head in.

"And you Orihara, put that tongue back in your mouth!" Came another scolding at the now two ten year olds who were in yet another fight. "I won't hesitate to separate you two if you guys don't learn to get along!"

"Now apologize to one another and then take your seats, do you understand me?" Mrs. Yomo said but the two little ones just glared at each other not saying a word or even apologizing before the just took their seats.

"Stupid protozoan…"

"Damn flea…" the two mumbled simultaneously.

It was after class when Shizuo and Shinra all met up for lunch and Izaya stayed behind to work on his project he needed to finish before next class.

"Why can't you and Izaya learn to get along? You guys are always interrupting class to fight and honestly it's getting out of hand!" Shinra said scolding him as well.

"It's not my fault, it's that damn fleas fault for always starting it." Grumbled Shizuo as he took a bite of his food.

"I don't understand you two."

"What's there to understand? We hate each other, that's all there is to understand."

"Yeah but still, you two need to chill it on the fights." Shinra added as he ate his own food.

By the time lunch was over, Shinra had wondered why Izaya hadn't shown up. Working on that project couldn't have taken that long, he just had a few things to add to it before being done. Shrugging it off he headed back to class with Shizuo, only to see a big crowd surrounded by Izaya's desk and there was four boys cornering Izaya in.

"Little fucker, you and that friend of yours is always disturbing the class. Don't you realize that some people are actually here to learn?" Who of the boys pushed Izaya making him trip over his feet — and anybody who knew Izaya knew he wasn't a weakling, he would draw blood if he had too and that was his intention to, seeing as he had a pencil in his hand that was freshly sharpened at the time and he was about to gab the thing in any place he could reach first.

Shizuo had been standing a few feet away watched as these boys harassed Izaya but not once did he see the pencil in the others hand, all he could see after the push was red because he was beyond pissed. Izaya was his, his to mess with, and to fight. Not some little punk ass kid who decides he wants to get tough.

Out of blind furry Shizuo picked up the nearest thing to him which happened to be the teachers desk, "Hey you little fuckers! What makes you think you can touch what's mine?" Huffed Shizuo before Izaya was able to use the pencil as defense.

"You got to the count of three to have your asses out of this classroom or I won't hesitate to kill you!" He warned.

"One…" He begun as he stepped forward.

"Two…" He watched as the students scrambled to get out but Shizuo had quickly made it to three as they were halfway to the door, he had launched the desk into the air and it smacked all four boys down to the ground leaving the whole class speechless and wondering if they were still alive —thankfully they were.

Shizuo then snatched Izaya up by the arm to pull him close to him in a protective manner, "I could have handled myself, I don't need you to fight for me." Izaya huffed and brushed off his pants and shirt.

"Yeah then why didn't you?"

"Because you didn't give me a chance…"

"Well next time I won't save your ass, no matter what!" Shizuo yelled throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Good because I don't want your help nor do I need it!" Izaya added the two boys butted heads. "And as for you saying I'm yours…. I'm no ones!"

"Guys… Guys… settle down, we don't need another fight!" Shinra interrupted before Shizuo could answer back.

"Shut up!" Both Shizuo and Izaya yelled at the other simultaneously making Shinra shrink in embarrassment.

The teacher soon had walked in and saw the scene, "what is going on in here?" She inquired only to look at the two main troublemakers. "You two, principals office now!"

"But it's not my fault this time!" Shizuo said. "I was helping the flea here and instead of him being grateful, he's being a pain in the ass."

"Language Heiwajima!"

"Yeah language you stupid protozoan!" Izaya giggles in a teasing manner.

"Fuck you flea!"

"Nuh-uh Shizu-Chan… didn't sensei just say for you to watch your language?" Izaya hummed.

The teachers eyebrow twitched, "go… now… the both of you!" She said fed up with the two of them.

Izaya happily skipped out of the class and Shizuo followed after grumbling under his breath. "It's your fault we're in trouble." He huffed as he followed behind Izaya.

* * *

 

After school Izaya and Shizuo had met up with Shinra and Kadota, "Dotachin!" Izaya beamed and went over to wrap his arms around him in a hug.

"Hey guys! Heard you two got in trouble again today." He said as Izaya pulled back.

"Yeah, all because of mean Shizu-Chan!" Izaya pouted in a innocent tone.

"Me?! I was helping your ass you damned flea!"

"My my Shizu-Chan, for someone so little you have such a foul mouth!" Izaya teased.

"Little? I'm older and bigger then you? You little rat!"

"Hmm, are you?"

"Yeah I am, see!" Shizuo said making hand movement against both of their heads to show the height difference.

"If you say so…"

"Look! I'm showing you, look at the height difference! I'm defiantly bigger."

"Okay I totally believe you!"

Shizuo growled as Izaya wasn't looking at his hand, "Izaya's messing with you… Just ignore him, less fights that way." Shinra said trying to prevent another fight that day.

"I am right though…" Shizuo huffed only to say goodbye to Kadota as they neared his house, then Shinra was next to leave.

It was just him and Izaya now and that was what Shizuo was dreading the most because he didn't want to be left alone with the younger when Shinra wasn't there to help stop the two from doing something stupid.

They walked for about two minutes in silence before Izaya turned around to speak, "What did you mean when you told those guys I was yours?" Izaya inquired.

"I don't know… why are you asking me flea?" He asked not really knowing why he said it or even why he got protective over the younger like he had.

Izaya bit his lip and shrugged. "Just wondering." He said before he ended up at his house, "See you later Shizu-Chan!" Called Izaya over his shoulder as he ran into the house.

* * *

 

January 28th was Shizuo's birthday and he had invited the whole class to his birthday party, even Izaya because his mother had forced him because she told him it wasn't nice for him to exclude just one person and despite the fact him not wanting Izaya there he decided he wasn't going to let that ruin his mood. So he excitedly helped his mother with the decorations, the cake, and even setting out the rest of the food. He was excited for one of two reasons, one it was his birthday (obviously) and second he was hoping to make some more friends.

But at the last minute Kadota told him he couldn't come because he was sick and Shinra was heading out of town for a family vacation, but Shizuo still wasn't going to let that ruin his day.

So he decided to wait on the porch for his guest to arrive, because the party starts at 2pm and he wanted everybody to know they had gotten the right house.

But 2:30 had rolled around and nobody had showed up, Shizuo was trying his best to tell himself that they were just late but deep down he knew they were coming. Why would they? They were all probably scared of him, he knew that. He just wished that at least one person would have shown, around 2:50 Shizuo stood up on the porch with a sigh about to head about in because he could feel his parents and brother staring at the back of his head in sympathy and he didn't want their pity.

"Shizu-Chan!" Can a loud yell behind him stopping him in his tracks, of course the one fucking person to show had to be the damned flea.

When he turned around he was met with Izaya holding a medium size cake and that big ass smile that never seemed to fade on his face, "What do you want?" He growled out.

"Now now Shizu-Chan, is that anyway to speak to your guest?" Giggled Izaya as he skipped up to the other, holding the cake close. "And to think I stayed up all night baking this cake for you."

"Why would you do that?" He asked trying to find the joke in this, but Izaya never swayed he just kept that big smile on him as he showed Shizuo the cake he baked.

"Because it's your birthday… duh!" Izaya said watching Shizuo study the cake as if it were going to explode. "Plus I really wanted to do that!" He said before taking the cake and smashing it in Shizuo's face, watching as it dropped from the others face and down to the floor. "Happy Birthday!"

"IZAYAAAAA!" Shizuo screamed at the boy while he watched him laugh hysterically as he began to run away but Shizuo wasn't in the mood to chase or even fight, he felt like crying more than anything. His birthday was ruined, nobody showed up —besides the bastard flea — and now he had cake all over him and his good clothes. Sniffling Shizuo begun to tear up a little, forcing himself as much as he could not to cry as he bent down to clean up the cake.

His mother had come rushing out to help and about mid way of cleaning, Shizuo had stumbled upon a small box that had been inside the cake it was wrapped quite nicely. Shizuo had hesitantly unwrapped the box, suspecting it to be another trick from Izaya but when he opened it he saw a colorful handmade bead bracelet with the lettering 'Shizu-Chan' on it.

Shizuo didn't know how to feel at first, he felt angry because why couldn't the flea just have handed it to him like a normal person but also he felt something else he couldn't put his finger on but pushing those thoughts aside he had slipped the bracelet on and smiled.

After he had helped his mother clean the cake up, he had headed upside to clean himself up as well and he couldn't stop admiring the little gift Izaya had given him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so once again this is not edited because I've been sick the past few days so if you see any spelling errors / grammar mistakes just let me know and I'll fix them!(:

They were fifteen now, Shizuo's had grown stronger over the past few years. He was able to pick up vending machines, rip stop-signs out of the asphalt, and even pick up cars and Izaya loved watching the brute at work with his strength, it was one of the reasons why he doesn't leave him alone because their chases grew more and more fun the stronger Shizuo got.

"Shizu-Chan can't catch me!" Izaya called out as he jumped onto the nearest building, he stuck his tongue out at the brute before grabbing his blade and throwing it at the other. Shizuo dodged it only to swing the stop-sign at Izaya but of course missed because of how fast the brunette was.

"Dammit flea, stop running and take the beating I have in store for you!"

"And why would I do that Shizu-Chan?" Izaya hummed taking out yet another blade. "I'm having fun, aren't you? Ikebukuro's monster can't catch me, how interesting!" He laughed as he stabbed at Shizuo's chest.

"Fuck you!" He yelled and hissed as the knife slashed his chest a bit. "You're going to pay for that!" He added as he took off to catch up to the flea who began running again.

"Gotta catch me to make me pay!" Yelled Izaya already several feet ahead of the boy. He had been so caught up in the moment that he wasn't watching where he was going and suddenly he had slipped and lost his balance, only making him slip off the wall he was trying to parkour on only to go crashing down.

"I finally got you now stupid flea!" Shizuo said as he watched Izaya struggle to get up, only to hiss in pain and fall right back down.

"Ah…" Izaya hissed, pain shooting through this entire body but the worst of it was coming from his ankle. Izaya could only see Shizuo began to hover over him — probably to kill him — and Izaya knew he was defenseless at the moment because he couldn't barely move, he wouldn't be surprised if he had broken a few ribs as well with how hard that fall was.

"Shizu-Chan… s-stop… ah fuck… my ankle… I think it's broken…" He groaned as he saw the brute ready to swing the stop-sign he was holding in his hands, at him.

"Yeah right… you think I'm stupid… I'm not falling for your stupid tricks anymore…"

"This isn't a trick, I promise…. Ughh it hurts!" He cried out when he stood because the pain was excruciating. "I need to go to the hospital… you need to take me to the hospital…"

"Me? Why should I take you? If you haven't noticed I hate your fucking guts…"

"Because I can't walk…. Please Shizuo."

Shizuo stood there for a second contemplating on whether he should or not, but finally decided he'd kill the flea later and not when he was so defenseless. "Fine… but only because I don't want to kill you when you can't fight back, I want a fair fight…" he huffed as he bent down to pick Izaya up, being careful not to hurt the other even more. "But I swear if I find out that this is one of your sick jokes, then I'll really kill you…"

"Yeah yeah…." Izaya said as he was carried to the nearest hospital. 

* * *

 

Izaya had been given a cast, crutches, and pain killers because of his broken ankle, Shizuo feeling bad for not believing the other at first but he brushed off the feeling of guilt because at least the flea was getting the medical treatment he needed.

Shizuo had taken Izaya home that night, with Izaya's father at work and Izaya's mother taking care of the twins, Shizuo had decided to help Izaya up the stairs and to his room because the boy was still a bit out of it from the pain medication.

Once there Izaya sat on the bed and gave Shizuo a teasing smirk, "you know you didn't have to help me up the stairs Shizu-Chan…. But I'm very grateful…" he giggled.

"Whatever just get some rest…." Shizuo demanded as he pushed Izaya to lay down and covered him up.

"But I need give my hero something in return…." Whined Izaya as he motioned Shizuo to come closer.

"I don't want anything of yours flea…"

"C'mere…" He motioned once more, sighing in defeat Shizuo leaned in closer only to be met with complete surprise as Izaya's lips connected to his. Shizuo didn't know whether to break it or kiss back but he didn't get time to decided because Izaya had pulled back before he could, so the kiss only lasted a few seconds.

"What'd you do that for flea?" Shizuo finally said after the shock subsided.

"Cause you're pretty… preetttty… my pretty hero…" He giggled poking Shizuo's nose. "Shizu-Chan pretty…" He added in his fits of giggles.

Shizuo just blushed, his whole face was red because he was so fluttered. Not knowing what to do, say or even feel at the moment, so he just pushed Izaya down against his pillow "Go to sleep you damned flea." He said as he walked out of the room completely flabbergasted and he tried to write it off as Izaya only kissed him and saying those things was because he was out of it with the medicine. 

* * *

 

The next day Izaya wasn't at school because of his mother's wishes, she didn't want Izaya forcing himself to soon so instead of arguing he complied and stayed home to rest, after school Shinra and Kadota visited the boy at his home.

"I knew you were going to get hurt one of these days, you can't pick a fight with Shizuo and expect to come out unscathed…" Shinra scolded. "I hope you have learned you lesson and you two won't be fight anymore…"

"Shinra don't be such a buzz kill, of course me and Shizu-Chan will still be fighting… It's so much fun! But this wasn't his fault, it was being I wasn't watching were I was going." He laughed. "Speaking of the brute, where is he?" Izaya inquired kind of disappointed that he wasn't here to visit him as well.

"Said he had some stuff to do, probably heading home to get caught up some of the school work he's missed while you guys are fighting." Shinra said still in scolding manner because he just wanted his two best friends to get along.

"Lay off Shinra… I know you're just worried but lecturing him right now won't do any good." Kadota said as he placed a hand on Shinra's shoulder.

"I know…" he said before reaching into his bag and pulling out their assignments. "I brought you our work from today, so you don't have to be behind when you get back to class." He said and Izaya just nodded and took it.

"I promise I'll be more careful next time Shinra." He said trying to calm his friends worries, with that Shinra hugged Izaya bye and left with Kadota following behind.

Izaya glanced out the window and sighed, "stupid protozoan…" he mumbled as he laid back against his pillow deciding to get some sleep.

Meanwhile Shizuo stood about a block away from Izaya's house pacing back and forth, not knowing if he should even go visit him today because he didn't want things to be awkward, he didn't even know if the kiss meant anything because Izaya had been pretty out of it with the pain medication.

Part of Shizuo wanted that kiss to mean nothing because it was the stupid flea and then another part of him wanted it to mean something because well, it was the stupid flea! The same guy he's had mixed emotions for since they were kids.

"Dammit…" Shizuo mumbled as he looked down at the 'Get Well Soon' card in his hand that his brother had forced him to buy for the flea. "This is stupid." He said to himself because he knew Izaya would just make fun of him for bringing him a stupid card. Izaya was a asshole but for some reason he couldn't get that asshole out of his head.

After about twenty minutes of pacing he was pissing himself off at the thought of Izaya laughing at him for the card he got, "That'd be just like him." He growled as he marched right up to the fleas house, knocking on the door a bit harshly but no one answered so he knocked again. Guessing no one was home to answer the door and the fact Izaya couldn't really walk made it worse, he jiggled the door handle but it was locked.

That just pissed him off even more to the point he actually went around the house and climbed up to where Izaya's bedroom window was and without a thought he punched it in.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Izaya screamed as he watched the glass shatter to the floor and then Shizuo pop his head in. "ARE TOU CRAZY?" He added in the same tone because he couldn't believe Shizuo had just busted his window in.

"I wanted to give you this stupid card and this was the only way I could get in because the front door was locked." He said climbing through the window and shoving the card into Izaya's chest.

"You busted my window to give me a card…" Izaya said unamused. "The window was unlocked y'know?" He said with his brow raised.

"Yeah well you pissed me off… so you deserved the window broken."

"How exactly did I piss you off when I've been in bed all day?" He inquired.

"You piss me off even when you're not around dumb flea…"

"Yeah I'm dumb… you're the one who doesn't know how to check to see if somethings locked or not." Izaya rolled his eyes. "It's a good thing you showed up when you did… I've been lying here all day and I'm quite thirsty so be a dear and fetch me something to drink will ya?" He said only to watch the others face scrunch up in annoyance.

"What am I? Your maid?" Shizuo huffed refusing to budge from where he was standing.

"Come on Shizu-Chan…. You are partly responsible for this." He said motioning to his ankle. "The least you could do is get me something to drink!"

"Not until you ask nicely." Shizuo huffed.

"Ugh… fine pleaseeee Shizu-Chan! I'm dying here."

"In that case my work here is done, I should let you just suffer and die of dehydration."

"Wow Shizu-Chan's mean…" Izaya did a fake pout. "And to think I was gonna let you carry all my books during school Monday."

"Wow how nice of you…"

"It was nice of me… but I guess I'll have to find someone else." Izaya said only to have Shizuo roll his eyes.

"Whatever like I give a shit…" Shizuo sighed as he exited the room and all Izaya could hear was a loud rustling from downstairs before Shizuo came barging in with the whole fridge in his back. Quickly the fridge was sat right beside Izaya's bed and in all honest he was surprised the thing even fit in there.

"Just because I know Shinra will scold me if I didn't get you something to drink…" he said.

"WHAT THE HELL SHIZUO?!" Izaya exclaimed. "I said a drink, not the whole fridge!"

"Yeah well I won't be here later, so this way you don't have to get up. It's already right here for you. Plus if you get hungry, there's food in your reach as well."

"My mother is going to kill me!" He said looking up at the brute.

"Not my problem flea! See you at school on Monday! You know if you're not dead." Shizuo smirked before exiting out the same way he came through, leaving Izaya there not knowing what to do or say.

"Stupid protozoan…" He said as he looked down at the card Shizuo had gotten him and he opened it, it was nothing fantasy it was just a plain card you can get at the store. "What a stupid gift." He hummed but yet he couldn't bring himself to throw it away, instead he had laid it in the drawer next to him safely. Neither of them had spoken of the kiss the previous night to which both of them were thankful. 

* * *

 

It was Monday morning when Shinra, Kadota, and even Shizuo had stopped by Izaya's house to help him to school. Izaya was on crutches, a backpack slung across his shoulder to help him carry all his books.

Kadota taking Izaya's bag for him to help him out, while they made their walk to school. But about halfway there Izaya whined, "Shizu-Chan I'm tired, carry me!"

"Carry your damn self flea." Huffed Shizuo only to be scolded by Shinra.

"It's the least you can do Shizuo-San."

"Dammit why do I have to be the one always stuck with him." Shizuo groaned but listened to his friend anyways. "Fine, but only to school and that's it. After that you'll be walking on your own for the rest of the day!" He added as he picked up Izaya Shinra grabbing the crutches as Shizuo put Izaya on his back.

But as Shizuo's luck went, all day he had carried Izaya from class to class and he had even carried the boy home.

"You know you got me in trouble." Izaya said when Shinra and Kadota left and it was just him and Shizuo as he was carried home. "You should have seen my moms face when she saw the fridge missing and to only find it in my room." Izaya giggled. "She even grounded me for a week!"

"Serves you right."

"Awe you don't mean that!" Izaya smiled as he poked at Shizuo's cheek only making the other growl in frustration. "You know my mom can't move the fridge because it's too heavy so she just comes to my room now to get what she need for food. My sisters too." Izaya had a hint of annoyance in his tone that Shizuo felt accomplished for.

They had arrived at Izaya's house and Shizuo had walked him inside, only to be met with Izaya's mother sitting on the couch knitting. "Hi sweetie, how was your day?" She asked only to look up and see someone carrying her son and she just knew this was the same boy who broke her window and moved her fridge.

"You Heiwajima Shizuo?" She inquired only to be met with a nod as Shizuo sat Izaya down on the couch. "Speak up boy." She scolded.

"Yes…" He quickly spoke up.

"So you're the one who decided to redecorate my house and break my window…" She said only to grab the boy by the ear and drag him upstairs. "You're going to move my fridge back downstairs and into my kitchen, then you're going to do some work around my house just to pay off that window you broke, ya hear me boy."

Shizuo nodded.

"I need you to speak up dear." She scolded once more.

"Yes ma'am." Shizuo said correcting himself, even though this women was tinier then he was. She still frightened him, she had that mothering look but also that daring look in her eyes that made him think twice before back-talking to her.

"Good, I'll leave you to it then. Once you get done with this come see me because I got more work that's need to be done." She said.

After Shizuo had moved the fridge back to it's rightful place, he had done exactly what Mrs. Orihara said and meet her for the rest of the work he was supposed to do to pay for the damaged window.

That night he had tended to her garden, washed dishes, swept the kitchen floor, vacuumed the living room and all the bedrooms, and even helped cook dinner and set the table but all that had come with the price of the damned flea making fun of him and even laughing at him every time he'd pass him who was still sitting on the couch with his sisters.

By the time dinner was ready, Mrs. Orihara had forced Shizuo to stay and have dinner because she wasn't going to have him working all day in her house and him not get a meal out of it.

So he had stayed, it had been a little awkward at first but that soon passed as soon as the twins began to talk about their day and Mrs. Orihara listening only to turn around to ask about Izaya and even Shizuo's day.

By the end of dinner they had been all laughing at each other's stories, once everyone was done Shizuo had helped clean off the table and wash dishes as his last thing to do.

After Shizuo had left Mrs. Orihara had gotten the twins ready for bed, before heading downstairs to sit next to her son who was doing school work. "Fine young man he is." She started getting out her knitting equipment. "We should have him around more often, especially with your father away on business trips and all, it'd really help me out considering how strong he is for such a young age." She said.

"He's a monster… that's all there is to it." Izaya started not looking up from his homework yet he wasn't even working on it, he was just staring at the book blankly in thought.

"What is it dear?" His mother asked as she could just sense Izaya's distress.

"Oh nothing… just trying to finish up my work before heading to bed." He said mustering up a smile before looking back down at the book in his hand.

"Izaya… don't give me that, I am your mother I know when something is bothering you and right now something is defiantly bothering you."

There was a long pause of silence, Izaya not looking at his mother and Mrs. Orihara waiting patiently for her son to speak.

After a while a sigh left the boy as he looked up at his mother, "I um…. I think I-I'm in love… with him…" Izaya stumbled to get the words out.

"Oh sweetie…" His mother gasped as she just stared at her son with so much love and compassion in her eyes because until this moment she was afraid her son wouldn't ever have feeling for anyone, Izaya always talked about people as "his humans" and as a mother who just wanted the best for her children she couldn't be happier for her son who had just opened up to actually liking someone.

"Well if I say so myself, you have picked a fine young man to love." She said only to make Izaya blush in embarrassment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys enjoyed feel free to R&R because I love your guys feedback, anyways I shall update soon! Till next time!

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys enjoyed feel free to R&R because I love your guys feedback, anyways I shall update soon! Till next time!


End file.
